DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Significant disparities in cancer incidence and outcomes exist among ethnic minority populations. Addressing this disparities requires a combined effort from Minority Serving Institutions, and Comprehensive Cancer Centers. The overall goal of this project is to establish a comprehensive long-term partnership between the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC) and the University of Puerto Rico Cancer Center (PRCC) which was initiated three years ago through the support of a P30 grant. Specific objectives of this project include: a) the development of independent investigators through collaborative research projects, b) establishing a stable, long-term collaborative relation between UTMDACC and PRCC in the areas of cancer research, training, and career development, and c) improving the effectiveness of UTMDACC activities designed to benefit the Hispanic population and other minority populations served by the institution. Specifically, efforts will be focused on the development of collaboration in the following areas: 1) Cancer research. Two major and two pilot projects have been identified, 2) Research training. PRCC and UTMDACC will continue the establishment of a comprehensive pipeline program ; 3) Combined infrastructure. Include the frequent use of videoconferences, library services, and establishment of a tissue bank. In addition, a program will be developed which will eventually allow PRCC to establish its own Department of Scientific Publications and Biostatistic Support. Furthermore, this grant will support the recruitment efforts of the PRCC to develop the necessary critical mass in cancer research. By sharing resources and combining the unique strengths and capabilities of the two institutions, it is expected that this collaboration will result in improved research capability, increasing numbers of minority cancer investigators, and more focused and successful attempt to address the disproportionate burden of cancer in Hispanic populations. Both institutions will benefit extremely through the interactions. The extensive interactions will enhance the opportunities for both institutions for apply for SPORES, PC1 and other grants with emphasis on minority/disparity populations. Finally, the one of the major goals of the PRCC is to regain the status of an NCI-designated Cancer Center.